Date!
by shianata55
Summary: Karena Nagisa, dan Sugino ada acara, Karma ke taman dan bertemu dengan Manami! Ternyata, Manami juga kesepian karena Kanzaki dan Kayano pergi. Pikiran mereka sama; NagisaKayano dan SuginoKanzaki lagi kencan! Nah, nah, Karma berpikir ia dan Manami juga bisa kencan, dan berujung jadian!/warn: OOC!/oneshoot/


Akabane Karma, cowok berambut merah itu berdengus kesal. Niatnya mau memancing berandalan brengsek pada musim panas ini bersama Nagisa dan Sugino, malah batal karena kedua temannya itu ada acara. Alhasil, Karma ditinggal sendirian.

Karma kini sedang berjalan-jalan di taman sendirian layaknya jones greget yang diliatin pasangan-pasangan yang sedang bermesraan. Akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi suka pada Okuda Manami, teman sekelasnya yang berkacamata dan dikepang dua, dan sambil menikmati waktunya, Karma memikirkan caranya mendekatkan diri pada Okuda.

"Aduh!" karena melamun memikirkan Okuda Manami, Karma menabrak seorang gadis.

"Maaf," kata Karma.

"Ah, Akabane-san?" gadis itu terkejut melihat Karma.

"Okuda-san? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Karma sama terkejutnya.

"Sebenarnya … aku, Kayano-san, dan Kanzaki-san berecana jalan-jalan bersama. Tiba-tiba mereka berdua membatalkan rencana itu. Jadinya aku akhirnya jalan-jalan sendiri," jawab Okuda.

"Kita senasip. Nagisa dan Sugino juga membatalkan rencana 'memancing' kami," kata Karma pundung. "Katanya mereka ada acara …."

"Tunggu, itu berarti … mereka …," Okuda dan Karma saling memandang. "… kencan!"

"Pantas saja Kayano-san memakai tanda O garis miring garis miring garis miring O!" kata Okuda. "Pasti dia senang sekali kencan dengan Nagisa-kun!"

"Sugino juga. Dia pasti seneng banget sama Kanzaki-san!" kata Karma menimpali. "Ngomong-ngomong, ayo kita jalan-jalan! Aku sudah mulai bosan disini!"

"Ayo! Ayo!" sahut Okuda bersemangat, jadi OOC.

.

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu© Marsui Yuusei

Date © shianata55

Summary: Karena Nagisa, dan Sugino ada acara, Karma ke taman dan bertemu dengan Manami! Ternyata, Manami juga kesepian karena Kanzaki dan Kayano pergi. Pikiran mereka sama; NagisaKayano dan SuginoKanzaki lagi kencan! Nah, nah, Karma berpikir ia dan Manami juga bisa kencan, dan berujung jadian /warn: OOC!/ oneshoot

Rated: T, Teen

Genre: Romance

Warning: OOC! OOT, mungkin? Typo(s), alur terlalu cepat, romancenya dikit

.

 _Doumo desu!_ Saya author baru di fandom ini. Saya membuat pair ini karena ini pair membuat saya ngefly sampe level 9999. Dah, cukup basa basinya! Kita lanjutkan!

.

Setelah keluar dari taman, Karma dan Okuda langsung menuju toko buku terdekat. Disana, Okuda memborong buku-buku kesukaannya, seperti Ensiklopedia A-Z Full Edition, novel, dan buku latihan untuk ujian akhir nanti. Karma, _mah_ , dia Cuma numpang baca komik.

Setelah 2 jam menetap di toko buku, perut Karma berbunyi nyaring.

"Su, suara apa, itu, Akabane-san?" tanya Okuda _sweatdrop_ mendengar perut Karma berbunyi.

"Y-yah … aku lapar," jawab Karma.

"Sekarang kan masih—OMAIGOOT! Udah jam dua belas! Ayo kita makan di restoran dekat sini!" kata Okuda kaget.

Karma yang kelaparan menyambar tangan Okuda dan segera pergi dari toko buku. Namun, karena buku-bukunya belum dibayar, Okuda dimarahi manager toko buku dan segera membayarnya.

"Iih, Akabane-san tadi malu-maluin banget!" kata Okuda menutupi wajahnya yang merah dengan kedua tangannya. Saat ini keduanya sudah duduk berhadapan di warung ramen.

" _Gomen, gomen_. Perutku udah laper banget!" kata Karma malah cengengesan. "Tapi, ini rasanya kayak kencan juga, ya!"

"E-eh?" Okuda memerah lagi. "A, apa maksudmu?"

"Kayak kencan. Kita ke toko buku dan ke resto—warung ramen Cuma berdua," ulang Karma menjelaskan.

"M-ma, maksudmu … kayak nge _-date_ gitu?" tanya Okuda gugup.

"Kencan dan nge- _date_ , kan, artinya sama," kata Karma _sweatdrop_. _Gadis ini kalo malu-malu bikin gemes!_ batin Karma.

"A-aha-ha-ha …," Okuda tertawa dipaksakan. " _Gomen_ …."

" _Sumimasen!_ Ini, ramen asin dan ramen tempuranya!" kata seorang pelayan menaruh pesanan Okuda dan Karma.

Okuda bersyukur pesanan mereka datang. Ia tak perlu mengomentari perkataan Karma selanjutnya.

"Eh? Isogai?" Karma terkejut.

"Oh, Karma! Okuda-san!" kata Isogai. "Kalian sedang kencan, ya?"

"Ng, nggak, kok! Nggak!" seru Okuda buru-buru.

"Lha terus?" Isogai minta penjelasan. Dia tampak antusias sekali. "Jarang-jarang ngeliat kalian berdua doang—kecuali pas Karma minta Okuda ngebuat racun."

Okuda menceritakan _double date_ NagisaKayano dan SuginoKanzaki.

" _Nani?!_ Kanzaki mau aja tuh diajak kencan sama Sugino?!" seru Isogai kaget.

"Entahlah," sahut Karma memakan ramen tempuranya.

"Isogai-kun! Ada pesanan!"

"Ah, aku sudah dipanggil. _Matta ne,_ Karma, Okuda-san!" kata Isogai melambaikan tangan.

" _Ittadakimasu~_ " kata Okuda memakan ramen asinnya.

"Okuda-san mau kusuapi, nggak?" tawar Karma.

"Hah?!" Okuda memerah. "Ng, nggaklah! Ki, kita kan belum p-p-pacaran!"

"Kalau begitu, aku suka Okuda-san. Okuda-san mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Karma dengan seringaian.

Okuda makin memerah. " _Etto … sono … emh,_ " Okuda bingung mau menjawab apa. "B-b-b-butuh j-j-j-jawabannya s-s-s-sekarang?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Karma tersenyum simpul.

Okuda menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. _Duuh, malunya~! Tapi … ini pertama kalinya aku ditembak,_ batin Okuda dalam hati. _Aku senang saat dia memintaku membuat racun, aku senang saat dia berbicara padaku …_. Detak jantung Okuda makin kencang. Mungkin lebih kencang dari mobil Valentino Rossi (?).

"A, aku mau ke toilet dulu!" kata Okuda buru-buru.

Karma mengangguk sambil memakan ramennya.

.

Setelah berkonsultasi pada Author lewat telepon, Okuda kembali ke tempat duduknya. Karma sudah selesai makan dan sedang menyeruput es jeruknya.

"Oh? Sudah kembali, kah?" Karma tersenyum. Okuda memerah lagi.

"I, iya," sahut Okuda menunduk.

"Nggak boleh, lho, mengobrol nggak memandang lawan bicaranya," kata Karma mengangkat dagu Okuda agar memandangnya.

"… em, a … aku," Okuda gugup setengah mati.

"Santai saja," kata Karma. "Kalo kau menolakku, aku nggak membunuhmu, kok!"

"A, aku … aku …."

"Ya?"

"Aku … aku …."

 **"Yak! Drama ini akan dilanjutkan setelah pesan-pesan berik—"**

"DASAR SIALAN! INI LAGI SERIUS-SERIUSNYA, TAUUU!" teriak Karma memukuli Author.

 **"G-GOMENASAI! HONTOU NI GOMENASAI, KARMA-CHAN! MANAMI-CHAN!" jerit Author berusaha kabur.**

Setelah Author kabur, Karma melanjutkan. "Ehem, bisa dilanjutkan, Okuda-san?"

" _Ha, hai'_ ," sahut Okuda gugup. "Em … aku …."

Satu ide melintas di pikiran Karma agar Okuda mau membuka mulutnya secara cepat.

"A, aku …."

"DORR!"

"AKU SUKA JUGA SAMA AKABANE-KUN, EH, AYAM, AYAM!" latah Okuda kaget. Setelah sadar apa yang dia katakan barusan, Okuda menutup mulutnya dengan wajah merah.

"Yeey!" Karma mengangkat tangannya senang seperti anak kecil. " _First, take a selfie!_ " dia langsung selfie bersama Okuda. Dan mensharenya ke Pasebook (Plesetan facebook, RIP ENGLISH)

"Nah, sekarang, kita resmi jadian, Oku—maksudku, Manami-chan!" kata Karma tersenyum manis. "Mulai sekarang panggil aku Karma saja!"

" _Ha, hai_ ', Karma-kun!" sahut Okuda menurut.

"Ah~ akhirnya~ aku bisa jadian sama Manami-cwan~," kata Karma nge _fly_.

"YES! MISSION COMPLETE!" teriak beberapa orang yang rasanya familiar.

"Suara itu … rasanya familiar," gumam Okuda.

" _Omedetou_ , Karma! Okuda-san!" seru Isogai, Nagisa, Kayano, Sugino, dan Kanzaki tiba-tiba nongol.

" _Minna!_ " seru Okuda kaget.

"Akhirnya! Kalian jadian juga! Aku udah lama gregetan!" jerit Kayano.

Ternyata, Nagisa, Sugino, Kayano, dan Kanzaki itu berusaha mendekatkan Okuda dan Karma. Terbuatlah rencana ini. Lalu, saat makan ramen, mereka ketemu Isogai yang berkerja _part time_ disana. Isogai pun ikut dalam rencana ini. Dan berhasil deh~!

"Yah, sebenarnya aku berterimakasih sudah mau mendekatkanku pada Manami-chan. Tapi, Nagisa, Sugino, kalian akan mendapat hukuman dariku karena membatalkan acara 'mancing' kita," kata Karma tersenyum iblis.

Nagisa dan Sugino keringat dingin.

.

 **Fin~**

.

Nyurufufufu~

Ending yang gaje.

 **Review please?**


End file.
